


Be the Apple to My Pie?

by Fanfan_la



Series: Drabble Me This [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In truth, Chanyeol was kind of nervous.</p><p>He had been enamoured by the tall, handsome, and slightly naïve man for a while now, stemming from when they were made co-workers in their current business company. </p><p>He had been planning to say something for a while, but he always chickened out at the end and instead made a fool of himself every time. Luckily, Kris would only laugh at what he presumed were just Chanyeol's usual antics, so it wasn't too embarrassing.</p><p>Still, this was his chance again, and he was determined to see it through this time, even if it killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be the Apple to My Pie?

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is not at Taco Bell because I am not American, nor have I ever been to America (sadly), so I don't know what Taco Bell is like. So, I picked the next best thing: an American diner's menu called The Diner (lol I know, so original but the food there is great so).
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Cross-posted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/251853).

"Knock knock," a tall brunette male said to another equally tall blonde man, tapping the door to a fairly large office. "Hey, Kris-hyung."  
  
"Hm, Chanyeol-ah?" The blonde responded, turning his head towards the brunette whilst filing the last of his papers into a relatively neat pile.  
  
"Before you head home, wanna try the new diner, El Dorado, across the road with me?" Chanyeol asked, grabbing his messenger bag and slinging the strap over his shoulder, not looking directing at the older man.  
  
In truth, Chanyeol was kind of nervous.  
  
He had been enamoured by the tall, handsome, and slightly naïve man for a while now, stemming from when they were made co-workers in their current business company.   
  
He had been planning to say something for a while, but he always chickened out at the end and instead made a fool of himself every time. Luckily, Kris would only laugh at what he presumed were just Chanyeol's usual antics, so it wasn't too embarrassing.  
  
Still, this was his chance again, and he was determined to see it through this time, even if it killed him.  
  
Chanyeol glanced over at the man, waiting for his response, hoping it wouldn't be a flat-out rejection.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kris asked, quirking the corner of his mouth. "There are more interesting people to spend your dinner with than boring old me."  
  
"You're not old! Or boring!" Chanyeol denied. Kris was the most interesting person he'd met; he had never wanted to find out about anyone more than the blonde male before him.  
  
"You fell asleep when we were talking during dinner last week," Kris pointed out, more amused than offended. "And the first time we had lunch together, you dazed out on me a few times as well."  
  
"I was really tired when I fell asleep," Chanyeol said, looking a little sheepish. "I came from a friend's party the night before and had a raging hangover that day." The brunette looked above the blonde's head to avoid the curious eyes. "And I only dazed out that time because... because... sometimes my hearing sucks. So I zoned out unintentionally. Yeah, so... Is that enough excuses to make you come with me?" Chanyeol ended.  
  
Truthfully, he had zoned out multiple times when they first hung out because Kris had his usually gelled hair down into a fringe, making him look like a fallen angel. It was distracting to the point where he was sure he had nearly drooled while watching the man shake his fringe out the way and speak to him, the blonde's words going from one ear out the other.  
  
"Okay, why not," Kris shrugged. He gathered his own necessities and shoved it pockets, locking the door behind him as he followed Chanyeol. "I hope I don't get food poisoning like last time."  
  
Chanyeol grimaced, remembering that incident. Kris ended up having sick leave for a week because the food hadn't been cooked properly, which meant the brunette was deprived of Kris' ass for a whole week.   
  
It was torture.  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
It would be unfortunate if Kris got sick the day he planned to confess.  
  
xXx  
  
"Hello. What would you like?" A doe-eyed blonde server asked as the two co-workers sat down at one of the tables nearest the street window.  
  
"Um... Well, we're new here, so we were wondering if you could suggest something?" Chanyeol asked, glancing at the menu and getting confused by all the (what he assumed was) English littering the board alongside Korean. Kris, in the meanwhile, tilted his head, skimming through the menu in curiosity,  
  
"Ah, well I would say the Californian burger with sweet potato fries. Or maybe the Mexican burger with hanger fries. And then maybe an Oreo shake. That's usually something that I get when my boyfriend and I come here because it's a nice drink to share with two straws." The server winked.  
  
Chanyeol and Kris looked startled the server's implying comment.   
  
"We're n-not-" Chanyeol stuttered, looking at Kris to help him out. The elder avoided looking at the brunette, however, and settled for staring at the menu in front of him.  
  
The server, Luhan, as the nametag pointed out, looked surprised. "Oh, I thought you two were on a date. My bad." He coughed, a smile on his face. "Well, anyway, what I suggested is still good. If you want to take it?" The server asked, pen poised on his small notepad.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, we'll take those," Chanyeol said quickly, his head bobbing up and down.  
  
Luhan grinned and took their menus, stating that it would take fifteen minutes before flouncing off to ring up their order.  
  
"Um..." Chanyeol floundered, unsure of what to say. "That guy sure is funny. To think that we're dating." This wasn't going well. He should just shut up. "Not that you aren't good-looking. Because you are. Or that I wouldn't date you. Because this is kind of a date. Between friends. We're friends, so this is a friend-date thing-"  
  
Kris snickered, cutting off Chanyeol. "Stop over-thinking it, Chanyeol. It's not a big deal," he said, an amused smile on his coral-tinted lips.  
  
How the hell Chanyeol noticed that little detail was beyond him. Maybe it was because he had a tendency to look at Kris' lips as well as his ass.   
  
_A lot._  
  
But with that comment, Chanyeol instantly relaxed, glad that Kris wasn't completely uncomfortable about what Luhan the server had said.  
  
They lapsed into idle small talk whilst waiting for their food, enjoying the cosy atmosphere the diner abundantly expelled. When the food came with a cheeky-looking Luhan carrying it over to them, he directed the not-couple to the table with the regular sauces before telling them to enjoy their meal.  
  
Kris nodded in thanks, while Chanyeol avoided the server's all-knowing gaze, focusing instead on the mouth-watering food in front of him.  
  
"So, which one do you want?" Kris asked, snapping Chanyeol from his hungry gaze.   
  
Chanyeol hadn't realised how hungry he was until the plates and sides had been placed in front of him.  
  
"Um... The Californian burger?" Chanyeol said. He really needed to stop saying 'um.' "We can share the two different fries, if you want."  
  
"Sure," Kris said, shrugging before pulling his plate over to himself.  
  
The two dug in, the taller much more gracefully than the other. Chanyeol had to stop himself from watching the taller eat several times, because while it would have been amazingly hot to witness, it would have also been weird as hell if he got caught, and also boner-inducing. He didn't need a boner in the middle of a kid-friendly diner, thanks.  
  
"Aw crap," Kris said.  
  
Chanyeol looked up at the elder, who had just finished his burger.   
  
"Where's the ketchup again?" Kris asked, dropping a sweet potato chip in his mouth.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get some for us both," Chanyeol said, standing up quickly and heading for the sauce table.  
  
_'That was a close one,'_ Chanyeol said, a sweat drop sliding down the side of his temple, which he brushed off quickly. _'Another chip in his mouth and I think I would jumped him, children be damned.'_  
  
As he approached the table, he noticed the typed writing on the sauce packets, making him pick one up in confusion. " _'Live for the moment,'_ " Chanyeol read. "What the heck?" He shrugged and grabbed a handful, walking back over to the table.  
  
"Got some," Chanyeol said as he sat back down. He slid over three packets to Kris, figuring it was enough for the man.  
  
"Thanks," Kris said, picking up a packet, before dropping it suddenly, looking shocked. He picked the other two up, his eyes widening.  
  
Chanyeol noticed, and threw the man a glance. "Are you okay?"  
  
"You picked these?" Kris asked, waving a ketchup packet Chanyeol couldn't read.  
  
"Sure," Chanyeol said. "Who else would?" He figured it was about the words on the packet that Kris was talking about. "They're pretty applicable to life, aren't they?"   
  
Chanyeol smiled at the blonde in front of him, only for it to fall into a concerned look when he saw the flustered red tinge on Kris' cheeks. The fries were untouched by the blonde, as well as the sauce packets. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-yeah," Kris stuttered. "It's just... Do you mean it?"  
  
"Mean what?" Chanyeol asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"The messages," Kris said, the red on his cheeks still there.  
  
"Messages...?" Chanyeol said, still not understanding.  
  
"On the packets," Kris clarified.  
  
"What...?" Chanyeol grabbed one of the packets and his mouth dropped in surprise. " _'I was thinking... about you.'_ " He dropped the one in his hand and scrambled for the other two, his eyes getting bigger as he read one of them. " _’I like you. A lot.’_ " He looked back at Kris, who looked just as baffled as he did. "I... What?"  
  
"Oh. You didn't... That was... So that was all a mistake?" Kris asked softly, looking a little... dejected?  
  
Chanyeol decided at that moment that it was time to man up a little. It wasn't the ideal moment, but it was the best that he was going to get, and he wasn't going to chicken out again. "Well yeah. But I don't regret it!" He added, not wanting Kris to get the wrong idea. "Actually, I was going to confess to you and ask you out on a proper date after we finished eating, but I guess these sauce packets worked, right?" Chanyeol chuckled, holding onto the last packet that he had given Kris.  
  
"Yeah, I guess they did," Kris said, scratching his cheek nervously. "But, I... Really?"  
  
"Really," Chanyeol said. He looked at the writing on the packet in his hand and pulled out his last, spontaneous line, ripped straight off the sauce packet. "' _Be the apple to my pie?'"_  
  
Kris snorted into his sleeve as soon as the words left Chanyeol's lips.   
  
"If you never ask me out with that line again, then yes," Kris said, tears of laughter in his eyes.  
  
"It's a date," Chanyeol said, grinning his wide smile and earning a gummy one from his new date.  
  
"Sorry, we forgot to give you your Oreo shake a little earlier. But, here it is now," a voice suddenly said to Chanyeol's left.  
  
Chanyeol looked over to see Luhan the server with an Oreo shake in hand, placing it down on the table. The blonde server looked rather proud of himself, like he had done something rather amazing. "Straws are on the table with the sauce packet," he said, before waltzing off, a skip in his step.  
  
Chanyeol wasn't 100% sure, but he had a feeling the male had something to do with those confessional sauce packets.  
  
He turned back to Kris, who was eyeing the drink with interest. "Want to share?" He asked, lips quirked to one side.  
  
"Sure," Kris replied, getting out of his seat. "Two straws?"  
  
"Make it one," Chanyeol said, licking his lips. "That way we share an indirect kiss every time."  
  
Chanyeol chuckled as Kris left the table with burning cheeks, the former wondering what else he should say to make the blonde stay rosy-cheeked as he was.  
  
_'Well, I've got the whole relationship to see how embarrassed he'll get.'_


End file.
